


Chance Meeting

by Toyu



Series: Their Phantom Moments [2]
Category: Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dinner, Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like two shadows in the night, they meet and depart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

A female teenager with warm-grey hair wearing a yellow tank-top sits at the counter of the near-empty dinner, a steaming cup of coffee nestled in between her two pale hands. Reiji sits on the bar stool to the left of her, and orders a grilled cheese, as its almost lunch time and at half price. He glances at her, and his brown eyes briefly meet the corner of her grey ones. The unnamed girl closes her eyes as she takes a second sip from her cup. Reiji thanks the waiter who brings his sandwich to him, and focuses on eating his meal. Only silence remains in the almost-empty dinner as the pair finish their individual meals and separately leave, never to meet again.


End file.
